Talk:Strategy, Tips, and Tricks/@comment-91.113.117.6-20150122000415/@comment-194.166.123.70-20150123014733
the skills are optional if you want to use active mode to reach a high zone for a lot of gilds, but with the click programs you can also program that after every 40 clicks it clicks on every skill, then the skills will be activated as soon as the cooldown is over. but in active mode with the autoclicker running it is way more important that you have high level in juggernaut, fragsworth and bhaal. And maybe program it to make energize, dark ritual, reload once in every hour. But as I said, if you don't want to spend all day in front of the computer then idle mode is more efficient for farming hero souls and active mode should only be used some times to get new gilds (I do active mode for some days every 2-3 weeks) I do it this way: at the beginning I progress in idle mode, when the game slows down I start the clicking program. because not beiing idle any more I loose a lot of dps and gold boost (silayatas and libertas are not active any more), but because of fragsworth and bhaal (I have them at almost same level as silayatas and libertas) progress still gets faster. and because of juggernaut, dps and click damage is increasing with every click. then I leave the computer and do other stuff. At some point the progress mode will go off because my hero levels can't defeat the boss level any more. So the game will stay at the same level until I return. But thats no problem because the click combo is still increasing with every click. and when I return, I turn on progress mode again and level some heroes (care, if you buy to much levels for you heroes and the game progress becomes very fast, then it doesn't recognizes the clicks any more and you loose the combo, so dont buy too much level at one time). then I leave the computer again for hours. And when active progress speed becomes slow because you have to wait too long to afford further hero upgrades, then skills become important, but not all skills, only a particular combination. that would be: energize, golden clicks, reload, metal detector, clickstorm (order is very important) and when golden clicks is over, use it again. if you do that on a treasure chest you get a lot of gold. especially if you have mimzee and pluto on high level and have all these skills for 90 second duration. And to make sure the treasure chest doesn't die during this 3 minutes of clicking you also need levels in Thusia which gives more HP to the chest when golden clicks is active. last time I had click combo running for about 48h and with level 210 juggernaut that gave me a damage multiplyer of 126000x. So I could reach zone 2800 with "only" 1 million hero souls, +14000% click damage from fragsworth, +7500% critical damage from Bhaal, and Argaiv at lvl 1000 (mimzee 600, pluto 600, thusia 100). now I'm farming idle again and will do the next active mode when I have about 15 million hs.